


Reunion

by Eremon



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Reunions
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/pseuds/Eremon
Summary: Galadriel und Celeborn und ein Garten.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Das erste Mal seit Jahren habe ich mal wieder etwas geschrieben und bin dementsprechend etwas aus der Übung.

Ich bin in meinem Garten und pflanze etwas ein. Ich mache das damit zumindest meine Hände beschäftigt sind und ich nicht die ganze Zeit an ihn denken muss. An meinen Mann auf den ich warte. Ich höre Schritte hinter mir und merke auf. Es ist ungewöhnlich, denn niemand kommt mich je in meinem Garten besuchen. Ich stehe auf und drehe mich langsam um. Zuerst glaube ich meinen Augen nicht, denn er, auf denn ich so lange gewartet habe, steht dort in seiner ganzen Pracht und lächelt mich an. Er kommt auf mich zu und nimmt mich das erste Mal seit Jahren in die Arme.


End file.
